Alexander Hicks
The reluctant survivor Personality Alex tends to be a calm and peaceful guy, detesting violence in most situations, though if his friends are in danger he's learned to overcome this and fight anyways. Alex tends to prefer running rather than facing a problem head on, using stink bombs to distract opponents, or mask his own scent from walkers. When in a fight, Alex is pretty much useless until his friends are about to be harmed, though when supplies are needed this simply drives him to be more useful, often going out for supplies on his own to prove his worth. During times when he's forced to fight against other people, Alex is quicker to fight them than walkers, believing that while walkers have no control, people do. Not only this, but Alex sees people as a bigger threat, and therefore more likely to hurt his friends. However Alex will still prefer running away over anything else, even though Jacob and the others tend to disagree with him. Alex tends to get a sudden urge to steal something, and will feel a growing sense of anxiety until he steals the object in question. Alex will occasionally hold onto one of these items, storing it somewhere on his person, though most of the time he will return them or leave them lying around for someone to find. Alex has a habit of befriending people around him, and once he's in, you're not getting rid of him, as Sable and Emma found out. Despite his refusal to fight in the past, Alex can get frustrated when Sable or Emma treat him as if he can't defend himself. However, this is counteracted by the fact that Alex's behavior is quite reckless and carefree, and he's known to attract attention to himself by playing his harmonica at inopportune times, or by rushing in, or even by simply not being careful. Appearance Alex is a smaller man, standing at around five and a half feet with a scrawny figure. His hair is light brown as well as being messy, as he rarely tries to comb it. He tends to dress more for comfort then anything else, wearing a black T-shirt with a brown jacket over it and jeans, as well as wearing sneakers, which he will often tie together by the shoestrings and wear around his neck for safe keeping, instead going barefoot. Alex has a small pouch around his neck containing a random pair of car keys and a Harmonica. He rarely opens this pouch, though he still keeps it with him for some reason. Alex is occasionally seen with a rifle slung over his shoulder stolen from the Woodbury armory, even though he's rarely ever seen using it. Relationships Jacob Martina- One of Alex's best friends, Jacob getting bit was what first made Alex fight, and the amputation of Jacob's arm has caused Alex to hold himself responsible for it. For this reason, while Alex is slower to fight than the rest of the group, if he thinks any of his friends are about to be bit he won't hesitate to fight. Faye Richards- As Jacob and Faye are the only people around close to Alex's age, he strives to befriend both of them, and has kept up a friendship with Faye, and has promised to help her find her family if they're still alive. Emmaline Troy and Sable Barker- Alex's new mommy and attack dog respectively. Just kidding. Still, these two women found Alex alone and abandoned, and he has been following them ever since. As much as his pacifism annoyed Sable, Alex is one of the few people able to make the woman behave, and she's one of the few people whose approval he actively pursues. After Alex's blunders and mistakes, he's eager to prove himself to Sable and Emma. Justin Hicks- Alex's deranged father and the former second-in-command at Woodbury, Justin abandoned Alex at the beginning of the infection in order to survive on his own. When Alex found his way to Woodbury however, Justin pretended to have been looking for him all along, though Alex's refusal to fight made the man angry, to the point of Justin locking him in a room with a Walker. Blythe Blakely- Alex's girlfriend and roommate, Blythe is one of the few people he trusts completely and entirely, and one of the many people he's been willing to change for, though this change was more like going back to who he used to be than actually changing himself. Alak Riordan- Alex's coworker. Alex works from midnight to lunch, and Alak works from lunch to midnight. Skills Scavenger: As a kleptomaniac, Alex has a knack for stealing things from buildings and people without being seen, and is able to make a run for supplies without too much trouble. Chaos: Alex tends to cause a fair amount of chaos due to his tendency to steal from those around him, and could sneak into an enemy camp and steal several items, planting them on other members to frame them, causing the enemy camp to fight among themselves. Music: Despite it's stolen status, Alex has gotten quite good with his harmonica. Shooting: Despite his hatred of any form of violence, Alex is a pretty good shot, and when he does use a bullet, it's rarely wasted. Trivia Alex's harmonica was stolen from his old band teacher. Alex has had several crushes since the start of the apocalypse, including Lake, Sammy, and Faye. Alex has a borderline addiction to Potato Chips, specifically Salt and Vinegar, and has been known to risk his life to get them. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male